lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting Melody
It was a regular day, Charlie and his friends were at school. A man in black walked away from the school locker. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Charlie asked. They had just entered a drafty, cold theater and even though it was a bright day outside, it was cold as night inside. “Yes, I’m sure,” Simon snottily said. “This is the place the flyer said our missing band instruments are.” For Simon had mysteriously gotten a flyer in his locker at school the day before. They had walked on to the backstage (Charlie was starting to feel creeped out)”then let’s just get our band instruments and sceadatle,” said Walter, and backstage, there were several beautifully made instruments, but there was something haunting about them Charlie thought, they had a greenish glow. Billy and Walter, Simon stood back in awe, while Charlie just stared. Charlie played the piano, Simon played the violin, Walter played the saxophone, and Billy played the tambourine and all of their instruments were there. And despite all their wrong feelings, the boys started to play, everyone except Billy, He felt it wasn’t right. All of the sudden, all of the boys who played started to feel drowsy, and a man in black touched the boys except Billy, who dodged out of the way and ran for the door, but he thought he saw 3 spiders right where Charlie, Walter, and Simon used to be, Billy ran screaming down the street. 5 months later Charlie’s sister, Ally, was so-o-o-o-o upset about when her big brother disappeared in the theater with 3 other friends and only Billy came out. When the police searched the theater, Billy told them what he’d seen. Everyone thought he was crazy, and told him he had been reading too many comic books. Ally wrote an entry in her diary. Here’s what she wrote………. ‘I miss my big brother soooooooooo much! Ever since he went in to that theater, I’ve been so lonely, but at least i have my pet hippo, bob, to keep me company. I vow to find my brother, if it’s the last thing I do!!!!!!’ Ally set out for the theater that night, but she had to wear a dark hat so people would not see her gorgeous long blond hair. She walked along, stopping every now and then to listen… is that footsteps? Is it just her imagination, or did that bush just MOVE??!But, there cannot be anyone behind her, or could there be? YES!!! There was someone behind her! She whipped around and was startled to see her best friend Adyssa “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You scared me!!!” exclaimed Ally “Hi, I just wondered if I could come with you?”, said Adyssa. “Won’t your parents miss you?” asked Ally. “They think I’m asleep” shrugged Adyssa. “So can I?” “Sure you can”, said Ally. She felt better that her friend was there. So they walked towards the theater, sometimes they got lost and had to retrace their steps. And eventually they got to the theatre door. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, let’s try to be quiet. We don’t know what’s in here,” said Ally. “Here, let me help.”. And Adyssa turned on a flashlight, but Ally half wished she didn’t. The place was a wreck! There were spiders in every crack and corner and the seats were ripped as though someone slashed them with a knife. The spiders scattered when approached. “Ohhhh, I don’t like this” whispered Adyssa. “I don’t like this either, but we need to find out what happened to my brother. Let’s split up.” Ally said.”That way we can cover more ground” Adyssa was poking around, trying to avoid a spider web when she heard a haunting melody coming from backstage. She followed the sound, but then a broad shouldered man in black reached out and touched her. “eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk”. Ally heard Adyssa scream. Closely following the sound (it was still echoing) Ally went back stage and for a split second, Ally saw four glowing band instruments, but that was before they began to play. A man in black came and touched her shoulder, he had stone cold eyes. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh”. And everything went black. 6 MONTHS LATER “I saw a man tapping up a poster. The weird thing is he was wearing ALL BLACK!!!!!!!!” exclaimed Maggie. But, black is a winter color!! How could he do this?!” cried Natalie. “Let’s go see the poster, maybe it is something about the crimes against fashion he is committing.” Maggie added. So the “fashionista” girls walked up to the poster and read that there were some piano lessons going on at 4pm at the old abandoned theater “Wait is that where those kids disappeared? Strange, you’d think people would tear that place down after what happened there. We should go investigate so we can try to find out what’s been going on” “And try to stop it” chimed in Natalie (The girls were detectives) “What do you think we should bring?” asked Natalie. “Well, I think we bring our cell phones and some rope.” Said Maggie “OH and ear plugs.” (The girls had heard that the noise is unbearable) “And we would need a notebook and pencil, and FINALLY we need our magnifying glass, to do our sleuthing” Natalie finished. “OK LET’S GO!!!!” They stepped inside the cold, drafty theater, and saw the spiders (ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) and the seats (oh no!) but kept walking; they had a job to do. They went backstage and the minute they walked back there the 4 instruments started to play. “PUT YOUR EARPLUGS IN!!” screamed Maggie (for Billy had told them these instruments played a haunting melody and strongly warned them from coming. “What if he gets you guys too?” “Billy that is true, but we have to stop this before any other kids vanish”) they watched as the man in black leapt from the shadows. Natalie thought “this must be the kidnapper.” And the man in black reached out to touch Maggie; but she jumped out of the way and raped the rope around the villain, while Natalie called the police. When the man was dragged out of the theater, Maggie asked him “Why did you turn the kids into spiders?” (Since he had told them that they could not save the kids for he had turned them into spiders) “I did it because when I was a boy my spider was stepped on by some kids.” “So if I could not have my pet spider, I would get more spiders, I have been learning dark magic from YouTube videos” said the man in black. “And I would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids!” Then the police took the man to jail. Unfortunately the kids could not really be saved, turned back from spiders into kids, so the town provided them with their own spider condos. Maggie and Natalie received town service medals and life went on. Category:Crappypasta Category:FOTM Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Random Capitalization Category:DIALOGUE! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Read by MichaelLeroi